Life of a Happily Ever After
by Romance the Lady
Summary: Two years after getting married, Henry and Danielle face new obstacles in their path. From happiness, joy and pain.
1. Surprises

Sunshine crept through the sky blue curtains surrounding the bed. Danielle smiled and stretched leisurely, sending a hand searching over the satin coverlet for Henry. Nothing was there. She sat upright clutching the sheets to her. For the past two years Henry had always been next to her when she woke up, weather he had been up earlier, or was just waking up himself. Looking over she saw a small bouquet of red and pink roses and a note. Lifting the posy she smelled the fragrance, and smiling opened the note.

_Dearest Danielle,_

_You looked so peaceful this morning, I couldn't bear to wake you. Father called me to a meeting with the ambassadors of Spain to complete the new treaty. I'm sorry for not being here when you wake up dearest, and I have a surprise to make it up to you. Mother wanted to talk with you over tea when you woke up. I love you, and will see you at dinner._

_Your loving Henry._

Danielle smiled, and reached over to pull the rope to summon Adelaide, her lady-in-waiting. Danielle pulled on her robe as Adelaide, Eloise, and Rosalie entered. " Your Highness, Her Majesty plans to meet you in an hour in her boudoir." ' Thank you Adelaide. The Lavender today, with the Amethysts.' They curtsied and started to get to work. Eloise started brushing out her hair, braiding it and twisting it up. She placed a small tiara of diamonds, pearls and amethysts and secured it in. Rosalie placed the matching jewelry, shoes, dress and undergarments.

" Adelaide, can you loosen the laces, I'm positively bursting at the seams."

' I'm sorry Your Highness, but it seems that you've put on some weight recently.'

" Well with all the delicious food I'm bound to gain some weight." Adelaide smiled. " Yes Your Highness."

Danielle walked down the hallway to the staircase leading to the South wing, where Their Majesties apartments were. ( The Prince and Princess' apartments are in the East wing.) " Your Majesty, Princess Danielle is here," Marie looked up from her embroidery and smiled. " Mother, you're looking well this morning." Danielle bend down and kissed both of her cheeks. " Dearest Danielle, sit and have something to eat, I bet you're starving," Marie motioned with her hand and a plate was brought forth. Danielle swallowed as the smells rose from the plate. Runny eggs, greasy ham. 'I think tea and some toast will be all I have this morning mother.'

" Danielle are you sure you're feeling all right? This is the second week in a row that you haven't had much for breakfast." She put her tea cup back on the saucer, and took Danielle's hand. " I don't know what is wrong mother, I only feel ill in the morning, and my gowns have become tighter," Danielle began to cry, " I don't want to worry Henry, but I feel ill, and I honestly have no idea what is going on!" Marie stood up, and cradled the weeping Princess.

" Hush darling, there is no need to worry Henry. Beauregard, call the Court physician up to the Princesses room. We'll be there in a few moments." The footman rushed off, and Marie gently hummed to the distraught Princess till the last tears were spent. " Now my dear, it's time we returned to your rooms, so you can be seen." They started walking back to Danielle's room. " But mother, why do I need to go see the physician?"

' My dear did you know that I felt fairly ill when I was pregnant with Henry. For the first few months, I felt ill, but the feeling was gone by lunchtime. Then after a few months the feeling dissipated entirely.' Marie looked at Danielle. The Princess had a hand resting gently on her belly. " You mean, I might be," Marie nodded. They entered the rooms, and the Physician bowed and went with the Princess into the bedroom. Marie sat patiently on the chaise.

" Father the fort is no good to us. The port of New Orleans is our best port in the Americas. Give the Spanish the fort, and we'll move the men to guard New Orleans." Henry looked at his father. Francis saw the wisdom his son had. " The Spanish will assist my men at the fort leave and move to New Orleans. Agreed?" The ambassador nodded. King Francis signed and sealed the Treaty, handing it back to the ambassador. The King and his son walked out of the map room, and into a rushing footman. " Your Majesty, Your Highness," the man bowed, " The Physician was summoned to your apartments Your Highness. Her Majesty is there while the Princess is being examined." The footman barely got the last word out when he was nearly knocked over by the Prince.

Henry never ran so fast in his entire life, except when he had heard Danielle had been sold. He pushed open the doors to his rooms, and saw his mother on the chaise. " Mother! Where is Danielle? Is she all right?" The bedroom door opened, and Danielle and the Physician walked out. " Danielle! Love, are you all right?" Danielle smiled and calmly rubbed her husband's arms. " Darling Henry, I assure you, I'm perfectly fine." The Physician exited just as King Francis walked into the room. " Danielle, are you all right? I've never seen Henry run that fast in his life." Marie took her husbands hand, and had him sit next to her. " Father, Henry I'm fine,"

' Darling, then why was the physician summoned here?'

" The physician was here to examine me and the future Prince or Princess." Francis smiled, as did Marie. Henry was standing still. His eyes widened, then his jaw dropped. " Darling? Henry are you all right?" Danielle gripped his arms, truly worried he suffered some form of shock. " A baby, we're having a baby?" She nodded. Henry knelt down and started kissing her belly. Danielle started laughing. " Henry, I'm sure the baby know that you love it." Henry stood up and started kissing her instead. Pausing for breath. " I suppose my surprise is quite small compared to your beauty, my love, my wife, and mother of my children." Henry walked over to a table and opened the drawer pulling out a book. Bringing it over, he gently placed it in her hands. " Utopia. Oh Henry! Thank you!" Danielle threw her arms around him. Henry chuckled and hugged her close. Their Majesties looked on, proud that their son had followed his heart.

Down in the servant's quarters, Rodmilla listened to her daughter snipe, and gripe about their condition. She had requested another room. " I still can't believe this! I never want to hear Her Highness again about that selfish pig!" Rodmilla sighed. She was slightly proud of Danielle now. She had done so much, for the country, and servant's life here in the palace. " I'm getting my revenge on that brat, even now as we speak,"

' Marguerite? What do you mean you're getting revenge even now?'

Marguerite smiled, " You'll see."


	2. Happiness spoiled

**(Dinner refers to lunch in those times. Supper was used for the evening meal)**

Danielle walked down the stairs, where the gardens led. It had been one month since she learned she was pregnant. Henry was constantly smiling, and always ensuring she was safe, and could get anything she should require at the wave of her hand. Their Majesties were equally happy about having a grandchild.

" Your Highness," the guard bowed. Danielle smiled. Opening the doors, she walked out onto the path into the rose garden which Henry had commissioned after their marriage. Bending down to smell a pink rose, the baby gave a gentle nudge. " Oh, you're a hearty little one. Like your father probably." She rubbed the spot with her palm. " Or perhaps like you, Your Highness." ' Leonardo! You're back from Rome!' Danielle embraced her favorite tutor. He chuckled. " My dear girl, Rome is boring and hot in the summer, I'm beginning to enjoy your French weather. Now, let me look at you." He stood in front of her, nodding. " Yes, Henry was right, you do indeed glow, quite like Henry right now." Danielle laughed. Marie told her this morning Henry looked like he was going to have the baby. " Well, the baby is a part of him, just as it is a part of me."

' And you do carry yourself well Your Highness,' he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. " I must be surprised though, usually I find you in the Library, or playing chess with the Queen at this time in the day, but here you are, out here. Why?" Danielle patted his arm. " Leonardo, I doubt you understand that some mornings I feel quite unwell. One day, Henry suggested we walk in our garden. I didn't want to, feeling so, but he insisted. And we came down here. We walked, talked and soon the feeling passed." Leonardo smiled. " He's going to be a wonderful father. I can tell by the way you caught his heart those years on how he dots upon your every whim" She smiled. " Yes, Henry will spoil our children, especially."

Passing by the gazebo, Leonardo urged Danielle to sit down. He told her of Rome, the place where she had honeymooned with Henry, how it had changed, and of its people. " The artists there are quite remarkable once you see them in the streets. They don't know what they're going to paint, sometimes they don't paint at all. When an idea hits them, they paint like mad." Danielle laughed. "I miss Rome, but I've bee very busy here, with the University opening last year, Royal duties, and now the baby." ' You must not stress yourself my dear, for France is eager to have an heir.' Danielle laughed. She should have guessed that France would know about her expectant state before the ball, in her honor, next week. " I should have guessed. My secret couldn't have been kept long, even if the courtiers didn't notice Henry and the Royal family grinning like fools." The old man started laughing. " Oh Danielle! Your clear logic and humor astound me still. Now tell me, how has Gustave been in my absence? Also how has Jacqueline and the manor been?"

" Jacqueline married The Captain of the Guard, Marc Laurent. Their Majesties passed the title of Comtess De Ghent to her, and it will go to their child, who their expecting next month." Leonardo smiled, pleased Jacqueline was happy as the Princess. " Gustave was fretting at the beginning of your absence. Soon though Henry put him to work, painting a portrait of me, which was finished a few weeks ago, before I found out of my expectancy. Now he's working on a painting for their Majesties, a landscape of the ocean from their chateau. He's been gone for two weeks now."

" Your Highness. Signore," the footman bowed. " Their Majesties are expecting you for dinner." Leonardo stood up, tucking Danielle's hand back into his elbow. " Seems we spent much time catching up my little fish," he smiled, " now, I hope I didn't keep you from anything?" ' No Leonardo, I had no definite plans this morning. I keep thinking about the baby, and what I can do to help it. If Henry had his way, I'd be coddled up in bed, with servants to attend my every need." She laughed. " He knows I'm much to strong minded to let that happen." ' Indeed I do my love.' Henry ran up, kissing Danielle's hand, bowing slightly to Leonardo. " Signore, how was your trip? I'm pleased to see you in better health than when you left." Leonardo relinquished Danielle's hand to her husband. " I am feeling very well Your Highness. I am looking forward to painting again. Especially, when the new prince or princess arrives." Henry smiled. Before Leonardo left, he became ill with a fever, which made him weak, and almost unable to move. Danielle, insisted he take a vacation to warmer climes, till he recovered. Henry smiled down at his wife. She was his light, and her intelligence sometimes made him feel like a fool. She was his equal, his match, and now they were going to have a child. Something created out of their love.

" Henry, darling? Come back here, we have dinner with your parents." Henry snapped back into reality. He looked into the warm pools of hazel staring up at him. " Sorry my love, I was just thinking of how much light you have brought into my life." Danielle blushed. " I'm just glad I thought you were a thief, my lord." Henry smiled. After their quick marriage, Danielle told him everything. Even of the lashing she received after their night with the gypsies. He had been horrified, and angry. Angry that his wife had been beaten just because of him. She had calmed him, and he chuckled, remembering how she told him of how Marguerite got her black eye.

" Come my dear, time to face my parents." She smiled. " Their Royal Highnesses, Prince Henry and Princess Danielle. And Signore Da Vinci, Your Majesties," the footman announced. Francis and Marie smiled, happy to see their son, his charming spouse, and Da Vinci. " My dear, you're looking so well." Marie kissed Danielle on both cheeks. " Lovely as ever, my dear," said Francis, Turning to DaVinci, " It's good to see that warmer climate has helped your disposition." Leonardo bowed. " I'm glad to be well, and am looking forward to the first portrait of their Highness' family." The King smiled, just excited as well. " Please sit my dears, and let's have some fruit that Spain recently sent us." Sitting, everyone relaxed, happy to be able to relax than remain on ceremony.

" Spain is happy with the Treaty. These fruits are part of the consolidation. Ferdinand promised me that the shipments will be split every time a vessel is docked," Francis scooped out another bite of mango. " These are all so good. I can't believe I ate so much," Danielle leaned back into the cushioned chair, resting a hand on her abdomen, her other hand being held by Henry. " It's good that you're eating well again Danielle. Francis spoke, "We all worried for you and the baby in the first few weeks." Henry squeezed her hand. She knew he worried the most. " I've always had a large appetite. I guess the baby loves it just as much as I do." She sat up to retrieve her goblet of apple cider, which a new waiter had just poured. Raising it to her nose, an aroma hit her nose.

Danielle gasped, throwing the goblet on the floor. " Danielle! What is it!" Henry looked at her. " My love what is it?" Danielle was pale, and shaking slightly. " Poison Henry," she whispered, " poison in the cider." Leonardo retrieved the cup from the floor. Putting a finger in the remaining cider, he stuck it in his mouth. Then promptly spit it back out. "Hemlock root and mulberry leaves. Indeed, the Princess's goblet has been poisoned. Probably from the fresh cider, and not the watered wine." Henry rubbed Danielle's shoulders, trying to calm his distraught spouse. Francis was livid. "Gerrard," the new Captain of the Guard came forward. " Yes Your Majesty." ' Find out who tried to poison the Princess's goblet. Keep it a secret though. No need to let them know we're looking for them." Gerrard bowed, and ran out of the room. " My dear, come, we'll go to the library. I know a book you might want to read, it might calm you. Then you can return to your rooms for some rest." Marie bent over her daughter-in-law, and taking her hand raised her up. " Henry, if you want to come you can." Danielle said, raising her face to him. Henry wanted to do desperately, but knew his presence would not help right now. He was in a fury, and would not be patient. " I want to my love," he wiped the tear streaks off her face with his thumbs, " I would be of no help to you now. I planned to go see Laurent, and discuss some ideas with him. It shouldn't take long my love. Go with mother, relax. Read to our child, tell it some fairy tales." Danielle smiled. She agreed. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed Henry. " Be safe, dearest Henry." With that she turned and walked out of the room with the Queen, and three guards. Henry waited, and then ran to his horse.

" Henry be reasonable! I cannot leave my wife! Jackie will have my head. Furthermore I have to look over the manor." Laurent was pleased to see his friend, once hearing of the attempted assassination, and Henry's proposal of being Danielle's personal bodyguard, he was angry, and wanted to, but Jacqueline. " I'm sure she'll understand. They're like sisters. You both can live in the palace until this culprit is found out. Maurice and the staff will see to the manor." Henry reasoned. " What will Jackie say! Our child should be born here, in our home." ' What will I say Marc?' Both men jumped. Jacqueline De Ghent came on silent feet. Now eight months pregnant, her high waisted green dress was lying elegantly, concealing her belly. The Comtess came forward and kissed her husband's cheek. Both had lost weight, before the pregnancy and were very happy. " I would very much like to see Danielle, Marc. It has been so long since I saw her. Furthermore, the Physician at court is the best I know. Our child can be born there. Once this heathen is found, we'll move back here. Maurice is quite capable of running the house, especially since you hired Leon to run the house hold as well. Let's go my love. Please." She batted her eyelashes at him. Sighing, Laurent turned to Henry. " When will the apartments be ready?"

Henry galloped across the courtyard at the Palace. Entering the Stables, he dismounted and sent instructions to the Palace majordomo to prepare rooms for the Comte and Comtess De Ghent, and ensure a nursery was nearby. Soon one of Danielle's ladies came to a halt before him. " Your Highness, the Princess is in bed at the moment, she wanted to be alerted as you returned. Should I wake her?" Henry shook his head. " No, I'll go and wake her. Thank you." She curtsied, and rushed off. Henry quietly opened the doors to their bedroom. Shutting it just as quietly, he tip toed to the bed. Pulling the light curtains aside, he stared down at his wife. Danielle was curled on her side, one had by her chin, another resting on the slight mound that was the baby. Henry took off his muddy boots, and slid in next to her. Mimicking her style, he pressed against her back, tucking her legs under his. He put a hand holding the one by her chin, and placing one over her other. He nuzzled her hair, and stilled when he felt a nudge under their joined hands. He smiled, kissing her temple. " I love you Danielle, Duchess De'Orleans, Princess of France, my love." She sighed, and murmured sleepily. " I love you too my Prince, my Henry."


	3. Laughter

The carriage pulled up to the palace gates the next morning. Prince Henry smiled and stepped forward as a footman opened the door. Laurent stepped out, smiling and shook Henry's hand. A voice quietly called him from inside, and turning he extending a hand toward his wife. Jacqueline gently stepped out of the carriage, smiling up at her husband as he tucked her hand in his arm. " Henry! It's good to see you again." Henry smiled and kissed both her cheeks. " You're looking well Comtess, now I think we best go inside before the gossips begin chiding you for lack of etiquette." Jacqueline laughed. They went inside as the servants unloaded their trunks. "Your rooms are in the East wing, just below mine and Danielle's. A small nursery is attached, in case you have to stay longer than planned. Is that alright?" ' I thought you wanted me to look after the Princess, Henry.' Henry nodded. " There is a secret stairwell in the sitting room, which leads up to our sitting room. If you're needed you can come up those stairs." Laurent nodded. " Where's Danielle?" Jacqueline asked. " I'm right here," Danielle walked up, a book in hand. Danielle hugged Jacqueline. " You look well Jacqueline." ' So do you Danielle.' Danielle smiled. Jacqueline was always so kind to her. " Her Majesty wishes to have tea in the garden with Your Highness, and the Comtess." Danielle nodded. " Laurent, do you mind? I'm sure you and Henry need to catch up." ' I don't mind at all Danielle.' He kissed Jacqueline's hand. " We'll be with mother if you needs us," Danielle kissed Henry's cheek. They swept off, two guards following at a distance.

" Henry, Danielle has no idea of your plan does she?" ' No Marc, father and I decided that in her delicate condition, she should be left out of this decision, until a time comes when we have to tell her.' " She won't like that." Henry nodded. " I know, she might hate me for it, but I would hate to lose her, and our child." ' I understand Henry. Now, have there been any other attempts?' " No, the food, and drinks have been checked. The cutlery, and dishes are washed in front of guards before each meal, and so far nothing." Henry shook his head. " They've obviously given up for now." Laurnet nodded. " Do you have any enemies? Does Danielle?" Henry stood still. " I have no enemies I can think of, and not one person hates Danielle." Laurent stepped in front of Henry. ' I don't want to think of this Henry, but could Rodmilla be behind this?' Henry's head snapped up. " I never thought of it. But she's been working in the castle laundry for the past two years. She's never complained. Not that much could be said for her daughter, Marguerite." ' They do have some mulberry trees by the servant's quarters? The gifts from the Orient?' Henry nodded. " The merchants brought seeds with them, and silk worms which feed on the mulberry leaves." 'There you have it Henry. Hemlock is a root found in fields, the leaves from the tree. Anybody could have gotten it and poisoned the Princess.' ' Then we're right back to square one. Anybody could have poisoned her. We just need to figure out the someone who tried.'

'INCOMPETENT FOOLS!' Marguerite shrieked in her room. Rodmilla had finally gotten a separate room with another woman with whom she worked. Marguerite paced the floors, angry that her poison hadn't worked. She knew how the poison should work, she'd seen it before. A poor servant girl had once eaten hemlock by mistake. In hopes it would counteract the poison, a woman fed the girl some mulberry leaves. Instead it made the poison act quicker, and the girl died minutes later. Marguerite had witnessed the whole act, and knew what to use on her stepsister. The waiter, which she had seduced to use him, had served it to her rival, but didn't stay to see the results. What she had heard from the gossips this morning was the Princess was well, and looking forward to the ball next week. I know now that I must get a position close to her to fill out my plan. She is always one for caring, but has no idea how much I have changed. I'll use some bark to color my hair, I'll also change my name, saying Marguerite fled to Paris. I'll become one of her ladies maids so that I can get my revenge.

" I thought it would be best if we had tea alone. Those courtiers always think women should remain hidden during their final months, except for the Royals of course. I never understood that." Marie passed a plate of small cakes, Danielle smiled. Beneath the Queen's regal, and sweet manner, lay a intellectual, and humorous manner, which they had gotten along famously together. Jacqueline smiled, at ease in the presence of the royals. " I doubt the courtiers will want to see me anyway Your Majesty. I've only come to court when called these past two years. They all must think I'm insane for not believing the world revolves around the court." Marie laughed. ' Ah Jacqueline,' patting her hand, ' Those people wish to gain favor with us. Now that Henry is married, they want titles for their children, and see if they can betroth any of their children to a future royal.' " Impossible mother." Danielle set her cup back in the saucer, " The first new Prince or Princess hasn't even been born yet. They can wait, even if it should be till their old and gray." Marie smiled. Danielle had instantly won over her heart, and Francis'. " Well my dear, we must try to amuse them then." ' Those courtiers always had a overriding ambition for their children to become royal. I remember how Rodmilla would pamper, and spoil Marguerite so she could 'prepare' her for being royal.' Jacqueline said quietly. Danielle squeezed her hand. " Yes, Rodmilla lead a very, exuberant lifestyle." ' Henry! What a lovely surprise.' The Prince kissed his mother's hand, and Jacqueline's. Bending over, to kiss Danielle on the cheek he murmured. " A message just arrived for you love." Danielle was perplexed. " Mother if you'll excuse us." ' Of course Henry. Jacqueline and I will talk some more.' Henry bowed, and helped Danielle up.

"Henry, what is this message?" Danielle was very perplexed. They'd been getting closer and closer to their apartments. " You'll see in a few moments my dear. Just wait." Henry smiled. There was no message, but a present came from the manor with Marc, and Jacqueline. " Right in here my love." Henry opened their door, and led her into their bedroom. Sitting next to the four post bed, on the thick persian carpet, was a small wooden cradle. Intricately carved with vines, leaves, and fairies, it had been dusted and polished. " Oh, Henry it's exquisite!" Danielle knelt next to it. " Where did you find it?" He smiled. " Sweetheart you don't remember it?" Danielle stared at it. Henry knelt down next to her. " I'll give you a clue. It was the cradle of the loveliest Lady in this room." Danielle stilled. It was her cradle. She remembered her father telling her that he found it in Paris two weeks before she was born. Nicole loved it when he brought it home. She said it was perfect. And after her death, Auguste would rock Danielle to sleep in it, and believed it was Nicole guarding her daughter. Tears filled her eyes. " Henry, thank you. Its perfect." She threw herself into his arms. " It's perfect for here in our room sweetheart, I know that you'll want to keep our baby close." Danielle tightened her arms around him. Henry pulled away, and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. " I love you, and I'll do anything for my family Danielle."

A week later, Danielle sat in her shift and robe in front of her dressing table. " The burgundy Adelaide, with the crown, and my ruby necklace from Henry." ' Yes Your Highness.' The maid quickly walked around the room gathering the desired items. Eloise braided, curled and coiffed the Princess' hair so it wouldn't over power her crown, or vice versa. Placing the gold crown on top the Princess' head, she stepped back and let Danielle approve. " Thank you Eloise. It's exquisite." Curtsying, the young girl left the room. Adelaide stood next the Danielle. " Your Highness, since Rosalie has left court due to her marriage, we've been looking for another lady-in-waiting for you. I've found one, her name is Kathryn. She's simple, but will serve you well I believe." ' Whatever you think is best Adelaide.' The Lady curtsied, and exited the room. Danielle turned in the mirror. The red of the gown complemented the red highlights in her hair. Fingering the ruby necklace, she remembered how Henry gave it to her the morning after their wedding. She had worn it, and this crown, to the confrontation of Rodmilla.

" You brighten my day sweet." Henry kissed Danielle's cheek. He looked stunning in his tan breeches, black leather boots, with a cream and amber shirt. A burgundy cape was wrapped around his shoulders, pinned with the family crest. The gold crown on his head, right down to his leather boots, he was the most amazing man she'd ever seen. Danielle rubbed her hand down his arm. " If you don't want to do this," Henry started. He knew Danielle hated being on display. " Henry, if we don't go, all the courtiers will bother your parents about us not being there to celebrate the baby." She pulled his hand down to her abdomen. He felt a fluttering, barely any movements, it was there. Henry smiled, feeling his child. " The baby wants to go, as do I." Henry wrapped his arms around her, inhaling the scent of lilies, and that smell that was only Danielle's. " I can never say how much I love you Danielle. I was a foolish man once, but I'll never be that stupid again. I love you." Danielle looked up, staring into his eyes. " I love you too, but I'm really hungry Henry, can we go now?" Henry threw back his head and laughed.


	4. Puzzlement

Danielle sat back into the cushioned chair. The ball was wonderful. All the courtiers paid their respects to the Royal Family, and their congratulations. Henry sat next to her, and their Majesties on the dais above them. 'Is the ball to your liking my dear?' Danielle turned.

" Oh, yes Henry. It's truly wonderful." He smiled. _She stilled surprised him._ He held her hand, rubbing circles on her palm. He was still worried. Henry never felt this protective over anyone besides his family, but they had no need for his protection. They had guards, Danielle had no need for him to worry over her constantly, but he knew she let him do it because she knew she was protected. He squeezed her hand. Losing her would kill him.

Danielle felt Henry squeeze her hand._ He's always worried_. She sighed. " Are you alright Your Highness?" The guard bent over her. She smiled. " I'm fine Gerrard. I'm feeling a little tired I suppose."

"Would you like to go and rest then Your Highness?" Danielle nodded.

" Henry, I'm going to go rest, you may stay if you wish." Henry shook his head.

" I'll go with you. This ball is stuffy anyway." She smiled. Henry hated balls almost as much as she did. Especially now with all the looks he was getting from the women hoping to become his mistress. _Fat chance_.

Henry stood, helping Danielle to her feet. Turning to their Majesties, they bowed. " The Princess is tried, so we are retiring."

Francis and Marie nodded. They knew Danielle would need sleep now. " Goodnight then my dears. We'll see you at breakfast." Another bow, and Henry swept his wife away from the ball. Courtiers bowed and curtsied as they left. Murmuring goodnight, and sleep well. Once they were inside the castle, the ball went on.

Henry leaned against the wall just inside the door.

" Henry are you alright?" He smiled. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her head. " I'm fine Danielle. I'm just worried about you is all." Danielle hugged him back. " I'm fine Henry. I'm as healthy as can be, and you worrying like a mother hen is not helping in any way." He chuckled.

" Well then my dear. I'll just have to ensure my worrying is justified. And I'll have to ensure nothing happens to you at all. " He scooped her up, and began to carry her to their rooms.

Danielle laughed. Henry was so impossible. _But in a cute way_. Looping her arms around his neck, she warned. " You better not drop me Henry, I'll set Laurent on you." Henry stilled, looking down at her. She smiled, running a fingertip along his cheek. " You didn't think I wouldn't find out." Henry started laughing, and walking again. " How did you find out?"

"Jaquline mentioned you inviting them to the Palace. I remembered exploring the room below ours my first couple weeks here, and knew about the passage way. I put two and two together and got one worried husband."

Henry shook his head, and set Danielle back on her feet. Pushing open the door, they went inside.

Seated at her dressing table, Danielle unhooked the ruby necklace, and setting it on the velvet, she chuckled.

" Something amuses you my dear?"

" At least we were excused from the ball, I was so bored, I started staring at people and imagining them in awkward situations." Henry laughed, sweeping his cape off his shoulders. " What kinds of situations?"

Danielle bit her lip. " Oh you know, rescuing servants, gardening, cleaning rooms, punching people in the face." Henry laughed again. Crossing the room, he knelt down beside her.

" Danielle you brighten my day. I never thought in a million years I'd,"

" I'm sorry Your Highness. I was sent up here to help Her Highness," a brunette curtsied, Adelaide curtsied behind her. " We're sorry for the intrusion,"

' No need Adelaide, I would like to get out of this gown,' Danielle looked over at Henry, who was staring at the brunette. " I'm going to change my love, and I suggest you do as well." Catching her hand, Henry raised it to his lips, and kissed the back. A shiver raced across her senses. He smiled. " I'll be counting the minutes my love." He stood, bowed and left the room.

" Your Highness this is Kathryn, while she has no true experience as a ladies maid, I've begun to train her, she will be doing minor tasks such as fetching clothes and bath water, while Eloise and I attend to the other tasks."

Danielle nodded, weary and wanting to see Henry. Adelaide began pulling pins out of Danielle's hair, and swept the crown off, placing it in the black velvet box. Once finished, she began to looses the laces on the gown, gently pulling it off, and folding it over Eloise's arm.

" Watch carefully Kathryn. Her Highness is with child , so we must not stress her, or cause any harm," Adelaide began gently brushing out Danielle's hair.

" Her Highness has a bath every morning. Warm water, and certain scents of bath oils and soaps depending on what Her Highness's wants. Once her bath is finished, her hair must be brushed gently while damp, then left to air out so Eloise or myself may attend to it."

Eloise came back with a white silk nightgown, and a satin, fur-lined dressing gown. Adelaide pulled the shift over Danielle's head, and swiftly pulled the silk nightgown over her.

" Her Highness must not be left to get cold. And no drinks or foods are allowed in here, unless requested by Her Highness, or His Highness. If requested, the food and drink are prepared while being watched by guards. Understood Kathryn?" The brunette curtsies again.

"Yes madam."

'That is all for tonight. Good night Your Highness.' The ladies curtsied and left the room.

Danielle turned and walked into the bedroom. Henry sat on the bed, shirtless. Smiling he held up the covers, patting the space next to him. Pulling off her robe, and laying it over the back of a chair, Danielle climbed in next to her husband.

Henry wrapped Danielle into his embrace, kissing her forehead. " I thought I was going to have to go in there."

Danielle smiled, and snuggled closer. " Adelaide was giving Kathryn a crash course in the duties of my ladies maid."

" Something about that one, seems familiar. I can't place it but," Danielle flipped and rested her forearms on Henry's chest. " Are you going to puzzle over her, or are you going to finish what you were telling me earlier,"

Henry smiled and kissed her forehead. " How much I love and adore my wife, and will do anything to protect you." Danielle smiled. " I know all of that Henry. And I know that I love you, and that love is invincible."

As their Highness' slept in their chamber, the new ladies maid lied awake, knowing how she could disrupt her rival's life. First, she had to get rid of the Prince.


	5. Forgiveness

Another cry echoed out of the rooms. Laurent paused in his pacing. Henry watched as he sighed then picked up his pacing again. "It's been days," he muttered, and Henry chuckled. " Laurent, it's only been a few hours. The physician said everything was fine and going smoothly an hour ago. Relax."

' I'm sure if it was Danielle, you would be in the same state as myself.'

" No, I would have run the doctor over and be in there with her."

'Jackie asked me to wait outside. Danielle is in there with her, she's strong and..'

The door opened and Danielle walked out. Now five months along, her belly beginning to show, her face aglow with happiness; she smiled and walked over to Henry, who had now stood up and walked over to hug her. Behind Her Majesty, Marie stepped out, carrying a small bundle. Smiling, she walked over to Laurent. " A healthy baby girl." She whispered as she handed over the sleeping bairn to her father.

Laurent cradled his daughter, and looked at her face. Tears began to form in his eyes, and he ran a finger down her cheek in awe. " Hi sweetie." He cooed to the little baby. He looked up and saw into the room, Jacquline smiling, very tiredly from the bed. He bowed his head to Henry and Danielle, Henry who patted his shoulder, then Marie; before walking into the room and sitting on the bed with his wife. Together they examined their daughter, who now was awake and staring at both curiously. She then smiled and gurgled.

Marie smiled, then turned to her son and daughter-in-law. " I'm hungry, aren't you my dears?" Danielle smiled, ' Yes mother, I'm famished actually.' Henry nodded. Her Majesty led the way to her sitting room, sending orders for some food and tea to be sent there. Henry and Danielle walked slowly behind her, much due to Danielle moving slightly slower these days. Danielle laughed as Henry stopped her near a window overlooking the gardens.

" Henry, mother is going to get us some food. Why are we stopping here?"

Henry smiled and looked down into his beloved's face. Every day was a gift with her, and he always felt blessed to have her in his life. Running a finger down her face, tracing her smile.

" Sweetheart, did you forget what day it is?"

Danielle's brow furrowed, puzzled by his question. Henry smiled. " It's your birthday sweet."

Danielle smiled, " I guess worrying about Jacqueline pushed my birthday right out of my mind."

' Well, I didn't forget dearest. ' Henry pulled the small box out of his pocket. Getting down on one knee, he looked up at Danielle, who's smile brightened his whole day.

' Danielle, my princess. Happy 21st Birthday.' He opened the box, showing the beautiful carved silver, diamond heart.

" Oh Henry. It's beautiful," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Henry stood up. " I thought I could find the perfect gift, but it's simple beauty is surpassed by your own." He pulled the necklace out of the box, and put it around his wife's neck. Henry adjusted the clasp on the back, and rubbed Danielle's arms. She smiled up at him, cradling his hands on her abdomen. Henry smiled, resting his forehead against hers. Then felt a slight nudge on his hands. His eyes popped open in response. Danielle's eyes stared deeply into his.

"We're going to be late."

' I'll order some food to be brought to our room.'

" Why Henry?"

Henry wrapped his arms around her, ' It's your birthday sweet. I'm sure my parents won't mind us spending it together.'

Danielle held her niece, who was now staring at her diamond earring with great fascination. " Oh, Jacqueline, she's an angel."

Jacqueline smiled. She was sitting in the Queen's sitting room, only about a month after little Eleanor Marie's birth. She smiled as Ellie, as she was now being called, tried grabbing one of Danielle's earrings.

Marie looked at her now goddaughter with happiness. It was so nice to see her family so abundantly happy. Even at six months pregnant Danielle still looked over all plans for the university. " Where's Henry Danielle? I thought he said he'd be back in a moment?"

Danielle looked around, ' Yes, he said he was going to our room to get the music box to play for Ellie.'

" I was just wondering since, he seems to never be far from your side." Jacqueline smiled.

_True_, Danielle thought. _It shouldn't take that long to get the music box_. Standing up, and handing her niece to the Queen. " I think I'll go check and see what's taking him so long." The two ladies nodded, hoping everything was all right.

Danielle walked the hallways of the palace towards her and Henry's rooms. As she neared the doors, she heard soft crying coming from within. Unthinking, and worrying something was wrong, she thrust open the door, to find her husband sitting on the side of the bed, his head in his hands, crying.

' Henry? What's wrong?'

His head shot up, staring at his wife, his eyes glistening with tear. Danielle spun around and shut the door. Turning around again, she walked toward their bed, standing in front of Henry, who was still staring at her. Suddenly, he pressed his face to her belly, kissing the baby, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. She ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him and wondering what had caused him to be in such a state.

" Henry?"

He looked up at her, his tears stopped, his eyes wide and red from crying. She cupped his face in her hands. " Honey, what happened? Why are you so upset?"

Henry didn't know what to say. He loved Danielle like no other. They were soul mates, and expecting their first child. When he came to get the music box to play for their niece, he was surprised by one of her ladies.

' I'm sorry madam, I just came for Her Highness's music box.' Henry dipped his head in respect to the brunette, Kathryn.

She smiled, and picked it up and brought it to him. That smile. He tried to place it but couldn't. " Is that all Your Highness?" She placed the box in his extended hands. She smiled coyly up at him. Which shocked him back to his senses. " Yes that's it. We'll be back later, before dinner."

Turning, he saw the door of the bedroom was shut, and he felt a hand running up his right shoulder. He tensed, like he was about to go into battle. " But Your Highness. You don't have to go just yet. If you would like, I could keep you company."

Henry turned to the servant, and stared coldly down at her. " I'm happily married madam. To your mistress, and if you don't leave me at once, I can have you removed from the castle."

This only emboldened the woman more. Running her hands up and down his chest, she purred, " But your wife is so far along with child Your Highness, and she need not know what could possibly go on between us. I am young, and very beautiful."

Henry stepped back, away from this witch. He looked at her again, she seemed so familiar, but he couldn't place her anywhere. " Listen to me now. Cease this insane prattle, and thoughts. Leave me be, and Leave my wife be. I'll have you moved to the kitchens."

She walked up to him, placing a kiss on his lips. Henry shoved her away. " LEAVE ME NOW!"

The woman, mockingly bowed to him, and running her hand down his arm, she said her good bye, ' The offer still stands, even when your wife isn't pregnant.'

Henry stiffened. " That's Her Royal Highness to you. Now leave, or I'll have you removed." She smiled again, and moved towards the servant's door.

He stood there staring at the wall, the painting of them standing on the beach by the royal family chateau, smiling and happy. Faintly he heard the door shut, then he moved to the side of the bed, crying. _How could I have let that happen?_ Danielle would suffer if she heard what had happened. And she spoke so highly of the woman as her servant. He kept crying, the music box sitting next to him on the bed. _What would happen if he told Danielle?_ He barely heard the door open, or Danielle come in till she said his name. He looked up and saw her, her cream dress making her look like an angel.

When she walked over to him, asking him what was wrong, all he could do was pull her close and kiss their baby. Pleading, begging, asking for forgiveness all again like he had when he asked her to marry him. He felt her running his fingers through his hair, like she always did, either when they were cuddling in bed, or when he was reading, leaning his head on her shoulder.

He heard her whisper his name again, and finally looking up into his beloved's face. He felt her hands cradle his face, wiping the damp trails of tears that marked his face. " Honey, what happened? Why are you so upset?" she asked him, his mind processing the words, " Danielle, forgive me. Please. Just forgive me." Henry asked. It was the only thing he could think to say. She smiled. " Henry, I love you, and no matter what. I'll always forgive you." Henry smiled, and stood up, and pulling his wife close, the woman's face crossed his mind, and Henry wanted so desperately to place it in his memories. But for now, he smiled, and rested his head on top of Danielle's, holding his love, and their child close.


	6. Terror

Danielle put down her book, looking up to see Leonardo entering the Royal Nursery.

" Leonardo! What brings you here today to see me?"

He chuckled, " I was wondering little fish if you would like to come with me to the river to test on of my flying contraptions. I know how much you love the fresh air."

Danielle smiled. It was fall now, the air becoming cooler, and while at six months pregnant she wanted so much to go outside more. Instead she went up to the Royal Nursery where she was reading some tales to the baby, feeling it move inside of her. " I think I would love such an outing. Let me tell Her Majesty and we may go."

Danielle eased her way up off her seat, and gracefully walked to the Queens parlor.

" Her Highness is here to see you Your Majesty." The footman bowed as Danielle entered the room, where the Queen was having tea with a few high ladies of the court.

" Ah, Danielle, what brings you here this morning?" Marie asked, receiving a kiss on both cheeks from her daughter in law.

" Your Majesty, Leonardo wishes to go the river and believes that some fresh country air will so me some good. I wish to go." Danielle smiled at the Queen, knowing that she would be going.

" Of course Danielle. Gerrard," Marie motioned for the guard to step forward. " See to it that Her highness' carriage is prepared with plenty of blankets, and food too. Also, take yourself and two other guards with you to enjoy the day out of the palace with Her Highness and Signore Da Vinci. Understood?"

" Yes, your Majesty," replied the guard, rushing off to do the Queen's bidding.

Danielle smiled, kissing the Queen on the cheek, thanking her for letting her go on an outing. And smiling the Princess sailed out of the room.

" Mother, it's nightfall, and Danielle and Leonardo haven't been back for hours. They should be here by now."

Henry was pacing the carpet in his mother's parlor. He had agreed the outing would be good for his wife and their baby, satisfied that several guards would be with her, but now that it was dark and they had not returned, Henry was positively frantic. The King and Queen sat helplessly watching their son pace, already sending a platoon of soldiers to find the Princess. The doors opened and Jacqueline and Marc entered as well, carrying little Eleanor. Henry looked up, and unsatisfied with seeing them he began pacing again. " Henry, did anyone else go with Danielle today? Besides Leonardo and the guards?" Marc asked in the tense silence of the room. He had been relieved of his guarding duties since Eleanor's birth, but was still concerned with his sister-in-law's safety. Henry shook his head.

A shout came from the courtyard with a pounding of hooves, sending Henry running with a start. His heart was pounding, all concern for his welfare gone as he worried about Danielle and their child. _God please, please let them be all right._

Henry burst into the courtyard, coming up short as the sight of the soldiers carrying bodies over their saddles, covered with sheets. Henry felt sick to his stomach, but searched the faces of the soldiers.

" Captain!"

One man slid off his saddle, walking toward the Prince, unhappy with the news he had to bear. " Your Highness." He bowed.

Henry swallowed, trying to resist the urge to beat the man. " Where is the Princess? Leonardo?" The captain swallowed. " When we got to the spot where the Royal Party was spending the afternoon, Her Highness' carriage was overturned and burned, all the guards were dead, and sir. Leonardo was beaten on the ground, he hasn't regained consciousness yet, but he was clutching this." He placed the diamond heart in Henry's hand, and Henry felt his heart stop beating as the words raced across his mind, " Her Highness still is missing."


	7. Surviving

Henry paced his bedroom, two weeks had passed since his Danielle went missing. Henry had grown irritable with the lack of information about his wife. She was the Dauphine of France for God's sake! Henry swiped his hand across the table, scattering the books, sewing, and flowers to the floor. Henry fell to his knees, sobbing as he reached for Utopia. Clutching it to his chest, he sobbed on the floor, spying the cradle that had made Danielle so happy.

_God let Danielle be safe, not harmed. I beg you God please let my wife and child be safe._

Henry lost track of time. He didn't know how long he knelt there on the floor, holding the book, looking at the cradle. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and smelt Danielle's perfume. His heart jumped and he clutched the hand and jumped up.

"YOU!" He backed up from the brunette, one of Danielle's maids. He always felt ill at ease around this maid. She smiled at him. "You're too kind". That purring voice that rang in his mind. He still couldn't place her. "What do you want madame? Her Highness is still missing, you should have remained downstairs in the servants quarters, as fits your station."

Marguerite stepped closer to Henry. He still didn't recognize her, lucky for her. Danielle was easy enough to capture and keep subdued, as long as she was kept with food and water for the sake of the baby, she was content. Granted the constant crying was annoying but that would stop as soon as Marguerite told her that Henry had had her, was over Danielle and then she would kill her, like she had the mercenaries that had helped her in her plan.

"Your Highness, I was merely offering you some company in your solitude."

"I'll prefer my solitude over anyone else's company outside of my family's."

"What about the company of your sister-in-law?"

Henry tensed. " Comtess De Ghent isn't here madame."

She stepped closer, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Marguerite!"

She smiled, "At your service your Highness."

Henry back up, his mind racing. How?!

"It's easy to dye my hair, and act all servant like to that ungrateful little witch!" She smiled, "And now Henry, I am willing to become your mistress. And then your Queen when they never find Danielle."

Henry's vision turned red, and before he knew it his hands were clutching her arms, shaking her violently. "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY WIFE? IF YOU'VE HARMED HER I SWEAR!"

Marguerite had never known such violence that was causing her to be shook so hard. She suddenly grew fearful, terrified that she had messed up in her plan.

The doors opened, and the guards rushed in, lead by Marc. Seeing the scene and hearing the last part of the conversation, he knew that the woman was the kidnapper.

"Henry! Stop it. Stop it! We'll never find Danielle if you shake the stupid girl to death."

That stopped Henry as he thrust Marguerite into Marc's arms. She was crying and terrified.

Marc took her to the dungeons, leaving Henry alone again. This time was different, Henry knew Danielle was alive and well, and that he would find her, safe with their baby. Enlightened, he went to the dungeons to be witness to the interrogation.

The warmth of the sun shined on Danielle's face. She uplifted her face and sighed, completely content to stay underneath this tree for the rest of her pregnancy.

Since the weather was nearing fall, Danielle decided to go outside as much as she possibly could.

" I would assume that sigh is in appreciation for me stealing you away from another meeting with all the courtiers this afternoon right?" Leonardo said over his shoulder.

Danielle laughed gaily, then grasping a piece of the tree's bark, lifted herself up to walk over to the painter.

" Yes, thank you again Leonardo. Trust me, we do appreciate this." Danielle thanked him, smoothing her hands over her swollen belly. A kick was the response. Leonardo chuckled.

' I'm sure your child will want to be outside as much as you do my dear. And with no children of my own, and without your father to dote upon it,' he turned to her, his eyes glistening with tears. ' May I be considered as an uncle of sorts to the future monarch?'

Danielle smiled, and nodded, too choked up to say anything. She always thought of Leonardo as a grandfather of sorts to her, and would be honored to have him be a part of her child's life.

Quickly she averted her eyes to the painting. She gasped, seeing a beautiful river, shining in the sunlight. ' It's not much yet my dear, but I thought the backdrop was perfect.'

" It's like a fairy land Leonardo." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed his cheek.

' It's where I saw a beautiful angel again, whom won the prince's heart. I suppose your children would like to see this peaceful place.'

She smiled. Swimming had been very interesting that day. In some ways, she wished that Jaqueline hadn't interrupted her and Henry talking, but so was fate, and you couldn't change the past.

Danielle played with the diamond heart resting around her neck, thinking of Henry ad how she wished he had been able to come with them for the entire day. She knew he worried, but even now she felt as though she was being watched. Leonardo sensed her growing fear.

"Little Bird, it's too quiet since we arrived. Perhaps you should call your guard."

Danielle nodded, ' Josef?'

Nobody came. Looking at Leonardo, she started to take deep breaths, as her fear grew.

' Josef? Will you come here please?'

Nobody came. All was silent, even the birds. Danielle turned and saw Marguerite with a knife. Smiling, she plunged it into Danielle's abdomen.

Danielle opened her eyes, gasping and sweating on the bed. She sat up, looking around the room that had been her prison for the last two weeks. _Just another nightmare _she thought. Marguerite had held the knife to her throat the day she took her. There were men with her too, mercenaries, killing Danielle's guard and beating Leonardo half to death. Once Danielle had been locked in her room wherever she was, Marguerite had poisoned and killed the other mercenaries. Danielle shuddered thinking about the screaming and then complete silence.

She added another tally to the headboard, marking another day in spending the first few days trying to find a way out, no avail. There was no way to climb out of the small window, especially in her condition, the lock was a padlock, inaccessible to her. Resigned to her fate, she tried to keep occupied, and ate and drank for the sake of the baby.

She saw a tray full of bread, cheese, fruit and a pitcher of water. The usual fare for the day. The baby kicked in her. Her hands immediately cradled her belly. "I know my darling. I know you're hungry."

Moving out of bed, she sat at the table and took nibbles of food and water. She instantly thought of waking up with Henry. Breaking her fast with the Queen. Walking in the rose garden reading in the King's library. Danielle sobbed as she felt the baby move in her, how Henry would enjoy feeling their child. "Henry please find us. I love you and miss you so much. Please find us"


	8. New Twists

**Stupid Plot Thieves! Finally got another chapter done! **

Henry woke with a start.

"Danielle?"

No one answered him. He sat up in the armchair, the book on his lap falling to the floor, next to the cradle.

Placing his elbows on his knees, he ran his fingers through his hair. Two agonizing days since Marguerite had shown up in his room. Marc had been questioning her, almost at times pleading with her to tell where Danielle was.

To no avail though, she was silent as a tomb.

Several courtiers started wearing small amounts black, in mourning of the lost Princess, and the heir but Henry refused to believe they were dead.

"_I would feel it in my heart if she was,"_ he thought.

A knock came at the door, and the queen then came in. "I thought you'd be in here Henry. Come on, a bath is awaiting in your bathing chamber, the maids are to clean the room and air rate it. That is all though. They aren't suppose to move the cradle or any furniture. Come on now, that's a boy"

She helped him to his feet. Shaking her head, she led him to his valet to be taken care of.

"Really Henry. Moping around in your bedroom isn't going to do any good for Danielle." Marie told her son. "We just need to out think Marguerite."

They turned down the portrait hallway, Marie insisting that Henry walk with her today.

Henry shook his head. "The problem is mother that she's as silent as a tomb. I don't know where else to look."

Marie stopped in front of a painting of Danielle. Henry's heart pounded. Staring up into the painted beauty of his wife. _How could I ever move on?_

"Perhaps a visit to the late Baroness would be in order." Henry's head whipped around. Marie stood staring at the painting. "After all my dear, maybe her mother would be more talkative than her daughter."

Danielle heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and a young man came in with a tray of food and a goblet of cider. "The monsieur hopes that you haven't gone long without food your Highness. he sends his apologies for being late."

Her head pounded. Two days no one had come near her room. Seeing the food and drink sent Danielle towards the tray. Albeit if she wasn't carrying her and Henry's child she would have stayed away from it.

"Thank you." She started placing the cheese and meat on the bread and eating it.

"You may tell your master that if he lets me go, I'll ensure he gets majority rewarded."

The boy shook his head. "The master doesn't want to let you go for a few more months madame. Until the baby arrives you are to stay here."

Danielle dropped the goblet. Her hands went to her belly, the baby moving in her womb, sensing her distress. "No," she gasped.

_Not our baby. Please God not our baby. _

Pushing the tray forward Danielle lowered her head in her arms and wept.

Sobbing till no more tears could come Danielle was at a loss for what to do. She suddenly felt a hand on her head, and the stench of perfume.

Standing up she backed away from the new intruder.

"Monsieur Le Pieu?" she gasped in horror. Her new captor.


End file.
